The progress of many aspects of biomedical research is critically dependent on the development of new synthetic compounds and biomaterials. A key tool for synthetic researchers is mass spectrometry and the aim of this request is to provide the necessary mass spectrometry instrumentation to enhance discovery of new compounds and biomaterials. A modern state-of-the-art time-of-flight (TOF) mass spectrometer with appropriate accessories for rapid analysis for a variety of new synthetic compounds is requested. This system will be equipped with a combination electrospray (ESI) and atmospheric pressure chemical ionization (APCI) source, an inlet for introduction of internal standard for exact mass measurements, a rapid HPLC system for chemical separations when needed, a computer-controlled switching valve for direct loop injection when appropriate, an autosampler, and open access software. This instrument will be a vital component to support the specific aims of over 8 NIH-funded projects that enhance the understanding of the synthetic process, create new materials and devices for biomedical research, and develop diagnostic and therapeutic agents. The proposed time-of-flight mass spectrometer system will be supported and administered by the UCLA Molecular Instrumentation Center (MIC), a campus-wide, integrated facility formed to enhance the accessibility of existing shared, sophisticated instrumentation facilities to the broader research community at the institution. The availability of a mass spectrometer in a campus core facility will greatly facilitate the progress of a wide range of projects designed to create new molecules that will produce therapeutics and diagnostic methods for a number of human diseases. The research will impact a range of human health issues, including various bacterial and viral diseases, tuberculosis, breast cancer, hormone refractory prostate cancer, heart disease, diabetes and Alzheimer's disease. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A mass spectrometer is requested for a campus-wide core facility, which will greatly facilitate the progress of a wide range of projects designed to create new molecules that will produce therapeutics and diagnostic methods for a number of human diseases. The research will impact a range of human health issues, including various bacterial and viral diseases, tuberculosis, breast cancer, hormone refractory prostate cancer, heart disease, diabetes and Alzheimer's disease.